


you matter to me

by malkkins



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M!preg, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkkins/pseuds/malkkins
Summary: He wants Geno. Not only in the sexual sense, he’s had that since his second appointment with him, but he wants Geno in the greater sense. He wants to raise his baby with Geno, wants his baby to call Geno ‘Papa’, he wants more kids with Geno. Geno could afford more kids, even if Sid still worked at the pie diner. Geno would let Sid to enter all the pie contests that he could find.





	you matter to me

The front door is open to Sid and Jack’s house is open- Jack never locks it when he leaves for work and Sid knows there’s nothing of value in the house to steal, so when it opens and a person walks through, he doesn’t think much about it. What throws him off is the person walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around him. The arms are familiar and Sid lets out a soft sigh as he leans into Geno’s chest.

“What making?” Geno’s voice comes out as whisper, not wanting to disrupt the current mood of the room. It’s relaxed and happy- like they’re allowed to be a real couple, without any complications. Sid’s not pregnant with another man’s baby and Geno’s not his doctor, they’re just people, just a snapshot of a beautiful happy life together.

“Lonely Chicago Pie. It’s the first pie my Mom ever taught me to make.” Geno hums softly, pressing a kiss to the side of Sid’s neck. He lets out a soft laugh before carefully moving a mixture of flour, spices and eggs into the pie crust. “Don’t think you can cute your way out of helping me.”

Geno responses with laugh and a tender kiss to Sid’s shoulder before letting go of him. “Need help?” Sid leans up on his toes, pressing a kiss to Geno’s cheek as he hands him the Pestle and Mortar.

“Crush the strawberries for me?” Sid slowly evens out the mixture inside the pie crust before attempting to put it in the oven. Due to the small space between the oven door and island and his ever present pregnant belly, he can’t seem to get down low enough to put the tin in the oven. “Geno. I’m too big.” Sid gets a belly laugh as a form of response as Geno turns around to look at him.

“Not too big. Perfect.” He takes the moment to kiss Sid as he takes the pie tin out of his hands. As graceful as a man the size of a bear can be, he leans down and puts the pie in the oven. He closes the door before coming face to face with Sid.

There’s something about the way Geno’s eyes gleam in the bad lighting of Sidney’s kitchen that makes his heart soar. There’s nothing better than being in love, Sid thinks. He just wishes it was his husband that he’s in love with. The thought of divorcing Jack has crossed his mind before, even before he was pregnant, but there’s a lot of questions that simply don’t have answers to them yet. Where would he live? Where would the baby? How would they afford food? He has Geno now, but he doesn’t want to assume that Geno would take them in. He has the most perfect baby girl growing inside of him, and while he may resent his baby’s father, the longer the baby is nestled inside of him, the more and more he falls in love with her.

He wants Geno. Not only in the sexual sense, he’s had that since his second appointment with him, but he wants Geno in the greater sense. He wants to raise his baby with Geno, wants his baby to call Geno ‘Papa’, he wants more kids with Geno. Geno could afford more kids, even if Sid still worked at the pie diner. Geno would let Sid to enter all the pie contests that he could find.

At some point while Sid’s mind wandered, Geno had wrapped his arms around Sid’s middle and his head is now resting on top of his own. Pulling away from his boyfriend, Sid’s hazel eyes meet Geno’s brown ones. “I want to divorce Jack.” Geno’s eyes go wide and he wants to take it all back. Sid doesn’t like the look that goes across the other’s face, it looks like worry or concern- not excitement or happiness like Sid had hoped.

“Why?” Sid looks down, suddenly scared and self-conscious.

“Don’t you wonder where all my bruises come from? The ones that line my arms and legs? The ones that mar my cheekbones? He threw me down the basement steps when he found out about the baby. He forced me to have sex with him that night, not for the first time. He made me promise that I would never love the baby more than I love him-but I don’t love him. I resent him, I loathe him. There’s nothing in the world that I hate more than him.” Sid’s not crying, but when he looks up, he can see the shimmer of tears in Geno’s eyes. “No, no, please don’t cry.” Sid reaches up and wipes away the tear that leaks out.

“I’m worst. I not know. How not know? Why not tell me?”

“For a long time, I thought it was normal. My dad beat my mom before she died, he beat me, my grandpa beat me and my father. It seemed normal-like it was the circle of life. Until I started working at the diner. Tanger and Flower- the other waiters- reminded me that being beaten isn’t normal and that I shouldn’t stay. I’ve been scared though- where would I go? Where would I go with a newborn baby? How would I eat? Would I have a bed? Would my baby have a crib? But, I can’t let Jack get his hands on my baby,” Sid pauses to look down at his rounding stomach, his hands resting on both sides of it. Geno doesn’t say anything, letting Sid collect his thoughts but he places his hands on top of Sid’s in an attempt to comfort him. “So, I’ll figure it out. I still have the dine, I make enough money to afford a little run down apartment on this side of town. Maybe, I’ll enter so contest before she comes in order to afford the things she needs. I can’t stay here.”

Geno doesn’t say anything at first, pressing a hard kiss to Sid’s forehead to try and convey his feelings. “I support Sid. No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ tumblr ](https://malkkins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
